An American Tail V Ch 2
by D-rock625
Summary: The Second chapter for the An American Tail V Story.


AAT: CH2 – BRIDGET AND GUSSIE MAUSHIMER

It was a pretty nice sunny day in the streets of New York. Everyone was going about their business and so were the mice. Tony was showing Fievel the changes in the city. They were walking on top of a building watching all of New York. It still kind of looked like the old New York, but the buildings were getting taller, and the city was expanding. Tony and Fievel were sitting on top of an old water tower that rests on top of a building talking about New York:

Tony: Well?

Fievel: Well, humans are really building this place up.

Tony: Tell me about it. These skyscrapers are going to blot out the sun in the future.

Fievel: Things really have changed.

Tony: Yeah, but still you know what they say "the more things change the more they stay the same."

Fievel: Which kind of makes sense, this city is still the same; though there might be changes it will never be permanent.

Tony: Yeah but you're gonna like it. Boy do we have plans for you. Next weekend we have some sort of formal dance party, or a ball that's what you would call it. You want to come?

Fievel: Ummm… what? You and me?

Tony: oh come on man, I'm bringing a date, I was just wondering if you wanted to come with us.

Fievel: oh… sorry, yeah sure. Who are you bringing?

Tony: Bridget.

Fievel: Bridget? I haven't seen her in a long time. Where is she?

Tony: She's on her way back along with Gussie Mausheimer from their work in Boston.

Fievel: Mausheimer? I remember her.

Tony: Yeah still one of the richest mice in New York, but me and my "wife" will be next to her.

Fievel: You're married… to Bridget?

Tony: Yep… for 6 years now… and happily married too. She's perfect for me, you know? We're going to this ball and it will be our 6th anniversary

Fievel: Wow, Congratulations.

Tony: Thanks. I think she'd be really pleased to see you, you know, I… (he checks the time on his pocket watch) HOLY CRAP!

Fievel: (startled) what… what is it?

Tony: THEY ARRIVE AT TH TRAIN STATION IN TEN MINUTES COME ON WE GOTTA GO!

Fievel: What? Are you serious?

Tony: (Sarcastically) No. I'm just saying that for no reason at all. OF COURSE I'M SERIOUS COME ON!

Fievel: Well I'm sorry, this was all so sudden…

They both start running down the water tower, and ran towards a corner of the building where they climb onto a small basket that is connected to a rope and rolled it down the building onto the street using it like an elevator for mice. They step off the basket and find themselves in a situation:

Fievel: Now what?

Tony: Do you know the fastest way to Grand Central Station?

Fievel: oh yeah like I would know after only being here for only 3 days.

Tony: Damn.

Fievel: What's the big deal? I mean they can just wait, right?

Tony: That's the problem, Mausheimer doesn't like it when people are late, and when we finally get there she goes on and on about being on time and she goes on forever, trust me, this is a big deal listening to her lecture, come on. The place is at least 15 blocks from here.

Fievel: Do we have a faster way to get there?

Tony: Yeah… Run.

They both ran through the streets bumping into different mice on the way, and running across dangerous streets. As they continue to run Fievel notices a carriage or a wagon without a horse pulling it. He stops for just a second:

Fievel: Tony what is that thing?

Tony: Come on, we can't linger.

Fievel: Alright Alright!

Tony: this is no time to look around!

Fievel: I was just curious! It's not the end of the world you know!

Tony: It is when we have Gussie Mausheimer!

Meanwhile at the station Gussie and Bridget are still waiting for Tony to pick them up, Gussie starts her lecture, and Bridget just has to stand there and hear her talk:

Gussie: Well where is that mouse, he is always late you know.

Bridget: oh… don't worry, I'm sure he'll be here, if he could just—

Gussie: you know he has to be here on time, there is no exception as to what he was doing when you say you'll be there, be there. There is just no exception. It's all common sense

Bridget starts to get annoyed:

Bridget: nope. No there isn't.

Tony and Fievel later arrive at the train station. Tony looks on his watch and sees that they're around 5 minutes late. Tony had to order a wagon for her because seeing as how she is one of the richest mice in New York; he is obligated to bring her a wagon. He walks into a wagon shop next to the giant station and looks for the most luxurious wagon because everything for her has to be.

Fievel: Tony…

Tony: Shhh, we need a wagon.

Fievel: Tony go pick them up and I'll get the wagon, you're 7 minutes late.

Tony: No Filly.

Fievel: It's okay I got this.

Tony: You sure?

Fievel: Yes I'm sure, go go go.

Tony: Okay.

Fievel looks for a wagon, while at the meantime, Tony looks for Gussie Mausheimer and Bridget. The place is crawling with mice so he needs to look everywhere. At the same time Bridget is listening to Gussie's lecture and is getting annoyed until she see's Tony and shouts to him.

Bridget: Oh there he is, TONY!

Tony sees her and walks towards them but trips over a male mouse in his mid-60's along the way.

Tony: Oh no, I'm so sorry, you okay, I'm so sorry.

Elderly Mouse: Oh dear, why don't you watch where you're going?

Tony: I'm really sorry sir.

He helps him up but the mouse is mad at him, Tony then picks up his cane and his handbag of course he mistakes it for something else:

Tony: here sir, here's your cane(he hands him the cane) and your… your… purse?

Elderly Mouse: Oh (snatches the bag from him) Give me that. It's a handbag you blithering idiot.

Tony: Okay, I'm sorry. eesh.

The angry mouse walks on while Tony shakes his head and walks towards the two women.

Tony: Oh got here just in time right?

Gussie: Boy are you wrong. How many times do I have to tell you? You need to be on time. If you say you're gonna be here at this time then you need to be here.

Tony: (rolls his eyes) good to see you to.

He walks towards Bridget and gives her a good kiss.

Tony: Hey

Bridget: Hey

Tony: how are you?

Bridget: Good. You?

Tony: Great.

Gussie: Oh come on let's go you two love birds. I'd like to get back to my home, it was a long way from Boston.

They both roll their eyes and start walking out the train station. Gussie goes ramming on about Tony being late, until they see Fievel.

Tony: Hey look Fievel's back.

Gussie stops talking, and greets Fievel:

Gussie: Well our great hero has returned.

Fievel: Please don't call me that.

Gussie: Okay. Now as I was saying Tony.

Tony: Oh come on.

Bridget: Filly!

Fievel: Hey Bridget!

Bridget tightly hugs Fievel.

Bridget: Oh my, it's been years since I've seen you… my goodness you've grown.

Fievel: Well… yeah, (he starts to blush, and so have you… well, I mean…

Bridget starts to giggle at him.

Bridget: You are still that little active boy every time I see you.

Fievel: I'm Flattered. It has been a while.

Bridget: Indeed it has.

Tony: Oh come on, so I'm a few minutes late, big deal.

Gussie: It is a big deal, I am an old woman and you're keeping me waiting like this.

Fievel: Umm Gussie Musheimer?

Gussie: What!?

Fievel: its okay, Tony was just showing me the whole city on top of the water tower; he had forgotten what time it was. Go easy on him.

Gussie: Alright I guess I'll let it go this one time. Now I'd like to go home.

Fievel: No worries, I rented a wagon, seeing as how you need transportation, I thought that you'd be pleased. Well Tony wanted to do it first but I told him I'll take care of it.

Gussie: Well that's very thoughtful of you two, I guess.

Fievel: Come on. Let's go.

Around 30 minutes later they were still riding a wagon for four pulled by two tree roaches into central park, where Gussie's house is hidden deep in the trees where almost no human will find. Even though they arrived at the Park they still had ways to go due to the park being so grand:

Gussie: So, Fievel, how long have you been back.

Fievel: Three days now.

Gussie: Ah I see, and how do you like this city now after at least 14 years?

Fievel: Well, I'm kind of astonished on how it changed. Still though, there are some parts that are still the same.

Bridget: Yes well, it is a big city. Not all of it's gonna change, I'd probably say only 30 to 35 percent will change.

Tony: Skyscrapers are getting taller, that's for sure.

Fievel: Yeah, that's true.

Gussie: Ah yes we're here. (To the Tree roaches) Fellas can you stop right here?

Tree roach 1: Yes ma'am.

They stop in front of a bush, Fievel seemed confused about this because he thought they were going to a house of some sort. Tony jumps off the coach and moves a few leaves out of the way to find a hidden road, there for the Wagons.

Fievel: Huh, a road hidden in the bush, nice.

Bridget: it's to keep it hidden from cats, and humans but mostly cats. Humans don't hunt mice in the park.

Fievel: Pretty smart.

Gussie: Yes, and I've been living here for years, and no cat have ever found this place.

Fievel: Wow, after all these years.

Tony: Yep, she keeps them low under cover.

The Tree roaches pull the wagon down the road for another 5 minutes, and arrived at the dollhouse.

Fievel: Wow it's pretty big.

Tony: To us it may seem that big, but to humans it's only half their size.

Fievel: nice.

Gussie: Come on in, I'll get some drinks.

The 4 mice enter the very nice looking dollhouse and at the same time the two roaches and take off and head back to the station. Fievel, was astonished looking at the house because it seemed so big on the inside then it did on the outside, for Fievel had not seen a house this big in person before.

Fievel: Wow, I've never seen a house this big before.

Tony: Well, you're not as rich and as powerful as she is.

Fievel: True that.

He takes a look around the house and notices a picture of her standing alongside another mouse.

Fievel: Gussie, who is this?

Gussie: That is William Mausheimer.

Fievel: your husband.

Gussie: Yes, he's been dead for quite some time.

Fievel: Oh I'm sorry.

Gussie: Don't be, it's not your fault. You want some drink.

Fievel: Yeah.

She pours the wine into four glasses for each of them. They held their drinks so that Gussie can make a toast.

Gussie: Well here's to life.

All: To life.

They drink the wine, but Fievel doesn't like how it tastes and he starts turning green because he didn't like the taste of alcohol. Tony notices this and starts making fun of him.

Tony: What's the matter Filly? Turning green?

Fievel doesn't respond because he still has that ugly taste in his mouth.

Tony: Don't tell me you've never even tried this before.

Fievel: I—ugh—that's so ugly.

Bridget and Tony start laughing at him.

Bridget: is this your first time?

Fievel: Y—yeah. I don't like this one.

Gussie: Hold on there are others for you to try.

She takes off towards her large kitchen to grab a wine that was made in 1887. She pours him the wine.

Gussie: Here, it's Meursault-Perrieres try it, you'll like it.

Fievel tastes it and he doesn't turn as green as he did before but it's visible in his face that he doesn't like it.

Fievel: Better but still I don't like it.

Bridget: What about flavored wine?

Fievel: Flavored wine?

Bridget: Yeah, Gussie do you have any green apple wine?

Gussie: I suppose I do.

Bridget: Lets go see.

They both walk out leaving Tony and Fievel in the living room. Fievel looks around the entire place walking into the main area where there are stairs on each side.

Tony: Not bad for a doll house right?

Fievel: Yeah, not bad. It's big. Is it safe living in a dollhouse in the middle of Central Park?

Tony: trust me I was thinking the same way you were, she's lived here for years and there have been no problems. It's Kind of unusual for a mouse, especially for a rich one.

Fievel: Yeah well, rich people seem to have their own ways.

Tony: Yeah especially Gussie.

Fievel: Well not just rich people, everyone has their ways.

Tony: Yeah true that.

They Gussie and Bridget return with a Fruit flavored wine, hoping that Fievel will like this, Bridget pours him the glass.

Bridget: Here you go. It's Oliver Strawberry.

Fievel: Thanks.

He starts drinking the wine and he doesn't turn green this time. He likes the flavored wine for he didn't gag like he did the last two times.

Bridget: Like it?

Fievel: Oh yes I like this one. I thought Alcohol wasn't flavored.

Fievel holds out the glass signaling Bridget to pour more.

Bridget: It's not supposed to be but we don't know the details of it.

Tony: It's good isn't it?

Fievel: Yes, better than the unflavored wine.

Bridget: I thought so, it's sweeter.

Fievel: Yeah I like it.

Gussie: Well what time is it?

Tony checks his golden pocket watch.

Tony: It's about to be 8:30pm, we need to be going.

Bridget: Right, Filly you're coming with us?

Fievel: Of course, I got nowhere else to go. That is until I find my own place.

Bridget: Well I hope it takes a while.

Gussie wanted to ask Tony a question.

Gussie: Tony, I-

Tony: Yes I know, I'm sorry I was late it will never happen again, you here that I said I'm sorry.

Gussie stares at him in silence for a few seconds.

Gussie: Actually I was going to say I'm guessing you told Filly about the ball next weekend.

Tony: Oh yeah, I did tell him about it. See Filly, she's hosting the Ball.

Fievel: Really? No surprise there.

Gussie: Yes it will be very formal; do you have something formal to wear?

Fievel: Well…

Gussie: Oh dear, you need to have something formal.

Fievel: I don't have formal clothing. I mean I have suits and all—wouldn't that be good?

Gussie: Hmm, I could but it no, you need a tuxedo. Tony would you see if you can find something for him?

Tony: Of course, you can count on Tony, hey I'm a manager of a sweatshop remember? At least we got a whole four days until the Ball, it's next Saturday. 9 days from now. That should give you plenty of time to find yourself a formal tux.

Fievel: Okay I guess thanks.

Tony: No problem, like I said, count on me.

Gussie: Okay well it's getting late, you don't want to be hunted at night, it's dangerous here at night so I advise you hurry it up on out of here. Don't bother waiting for transportation, I have my own wagon and the two tree roaches Larry and Gary will get you home.

She Calls for them, however Bridget didn't want her to go through the trouble of assembling her transportation team but Gussie didn't mind, out of a door appeared these two tree roaches dressed in suits and ready to serve Gussie for any travel, both of them from London however when Larry speaks he has a very deep English accent that whatever he says is barely understood.

Larry: I'll tell you what lads (Continues unintelligibly while referring to Fievel) He did bloody well for himself.

Gary: That's right he did. Anyways what is it you need Gussie?

Gussie: I need you to take these Mice back to their homes.

Bridget: No really it's okay.

Gary: No lass really, it will be our pleasure.

Tony: Really.

Gary: Larry and Gary, at your service,

They both bow down to them.

Fievel: Good. Thanks we appreciate it.

Later the roaches drive a very fancy looking wagon with the three of them riding off, while Gussie is still inside her home. She wonders around her house and looks at it in such a strange way. She later walks up to her portrait of her and her husband and looks at it with love. She says with a soft voice:

Gussie: Soon William, very soon.

Half an hour later, the trio arrived at their home; Fievel is still staying with them until he finds a place of his own. They thank the two tree roaches for taking them back to their homes. Inside the house Bridget was taking her bag upstairs to unpack, while Fievel and Tony were downstairs getting their last drinks of the night, while Tony was getting some flavored wine Fievel asked Tony a question about the time when he said something about a rumor.

Fievel: Tony?

Tony: Yeah, what is it?

Fievel: Remember that little girl we ran into the other day?

Tony: Yeah, what about her?

Fievel: She seemed frightened, and you said there was a rumor about mice disappearing around lower Manhattan. Well do you know the Details?

Tony: Honestly, no. But they say that it happens whenever a mouse is alone on the streets. I don't know. It's been happening for about 3 weeks but stopped 1 week ago. I don't know what's happening but whatever it is, it's weird.

Fievel: gee, I don't know what to say, it is weird.

Tony: Yeah but I wouldn't worry about it. Only three people per week as well, that means nine mice are missing and without a trace as well.

Fievel: Hmm, kind of strange.

Tony: Yeah, but don't dwell on it. I'm pretty sure they'll find out something.

Fievel: Hopefully.

Tony: Well goodnight. I gotta go to bed. I'm tired.

Fievel: Okay. Let's finish these drinks first.

They both chug their drinks down seeing if they can beat each other. Tony of course wins because he's had more experience with alcohol then Fievel.

Tony: Hah, I win.

Fievel: Duh, you've been drinking wine a lot longer than I have.

Tony: (chuckles) okay, goodnight.

Fievel: Night.

Fievel heads to his room and shuts the door behind him. Meanwhile, Tony enters his room, and sees that Bridget is not there, he changes into his pijamas, brushes his teeth and lays on his bed, then Bridget enters through the bedroom door, wearing a beautiful red dress, with her hair rolled in a ball on the back of her head, and with one hair curls running down each side of her temple.

Tony: Wow, you look beautiful.

Bridget says nothing and approaches him. She bents over the bed and kisses him on the lips.

Bridget: Thanks, I bought it at Boston, it's for the ball.

She turns 160 degrees to show him the back side of her dress; Tony is of course very aroused by her looks from the back.

Bridget: Like it?

Tony: oh, Lei è una ragazza calda cercando. (You are one hot looking girl.)

Bridget: Mi piace che 'si sta chiamando me una ragazza. (I love that you're calling me a girl.)

Tony: Yeah, you've always looked so hot in your dresses.

She says nothing else but approaches the bed and kisses him again.

Bridget: Flatterer.

Tony: Well—I try.

She takes off to change into PJ's.

Meanwhile in Fievel's room, he is in bed shirtless and just happens to be looking out the window at a bright full moon. He remembers the time when he was a kid when he first arrived in the United States. He kind of remembers a song that he sung that night at the moon. He slowly whistles the first ten notes of the song as he falls to sleep.


End file.
